Renewal
} | name = Renewal | gameimage = OberonRenewal.png | cardimage = Renewal2.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 25 | description = Healing waves of energy flow outward from Oberon to his allies, regenerating health over time. Energy Drain: 2 s 1 Energy Drain per Target: 3 s 1 | strength = 2 / 3 / 3 / 4 s (wave duration) 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 (armor buff) 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 (initial heal) 15 / 20 / 25 / 40 (health per second) | duration = 20% / 25% / 35% / 45% (bleedout slow) 20 s (buff) | range = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 m |info = *Oberon channels a field around him with radius of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters. Ally players entering the field will receive a buff which will regenerate 15 / 20 / 25 / 40 health every second, while allied summoned units affected will regenerate 5 / 6.7 / 8.3 / 13.3 health every second (1/3rd the normal rate), for as long as Renewal remains active, regardless of range. Fully healed allies are additionally cleared of all negative status effects. **Initial heal and health over time are affected by Ability Strength. **The duration of the expanding pulse is inversely affected by Ability Strength, meaning it reaches its total range faster the more Ability Strength is used. **Field radius is affected by Ability Range. **Allies affected by Renewal include companions, , , Sand Shadows, Shadows, Razorflies, specters and hostages. Maggots from are unaffected. ***Renewal will continue to heal all affected targets for the duration of the ability, even if all their health has been restored and regardless of distance. Buff will remain until skill is deactivated, Oberon runs out of energy, or Oberon/ally falls off the map. *Incapacitated allies will have their bleedout time slowed by 20% / 25% / 35% / 45% for the ability's duration. **Bleedout slow is affected by Ability Duration. **Renewal will show an additive increase to the bleedout timer, rather than slowing the rate at which it counts down. **Allies will have their bleedout timer extended or reduced even if they are already incapacitated when Renewal starts/stops affecting them. **As scales with the player's bleedout timer, companions with this mod benefit twice from Renewal, as the companion links into the player's extended bleedout and then gets buffed by Renewal, potentially allowing several minutes of bleedout. *'Ability Synergy:' If Oberon or any allies affected by Renewal stands on , they will receive the Iron Renewal buff, which grants 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 bonus armor for as long as Renewal is active. Once Renewal is deactivated, the armor buff will remain on all affected units for 20 more seconds. **The armor bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **Bonus armor is added after other armor increases (e.g. an Oberon with a maxed and will have 2.1) + (200 1.3)|mt=y}} armor). **Buff duration is affected by Ability Duration. **As scales with the player's armor, companions with this mod benefit twice from Iron Renewal, as the companion links into the player's increased armor and then gets buffed by Iron Renewal. *Renewal drains 2''' energy per second to remain activated. When allied targets are below their maximum health, Renewal will drain an additional '''3 energy per second for every allied player and 1''' energy per second for every allied summoned unit affected by its healing; Renewal will end if Oberon runs out of energy, it is dispelled, or if deactivated manually by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and energy drain per second and energy drain per target are affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Oberon '''cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores, , the Rift Plane, 's , or Zenurik's Void Dash and Energy Pulse while Renewal is active; however, Energy orbs, Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , , , and/or Syndicate Radial Effects can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. **The number of allied targets currently being healed by Renewal is shown on the ability icon. If no allies targets are being healed at the time, the ability icon will only animate to indicate that Renewal is activated. *Multiple instances of Renewal's healing per second, and of Iron Renewal armor buff, do stack with each other. *Renewal's initial casting area will not expire unless Renewal is deactivated, allowing allies to receive the buff when they choose. **If Renewal is removed from Oberon or an Ally, (such as by falling/jumping out of bounds, or from the effects of a Nullifier or Nul Scrambus) they will not be able to regain the buff until Oberon re-casts Renewal. They can still gain the buff from another allied Oberon, though, as long as that Oberon's buff has not also been removed. |augment = |tips = |max = |bugs = }} See Also * de:Regeneration es:Renovación ru:Восстановление Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Healing Category:Oberon Category:Update 11